Warren's Bad Day
by puppygurl.98
Summary: Warren is not having a good day. Hippie and Stronghold are fighting, people are trying to talk to him, and some girl thinks she can just sit at his lunch table. Is he really as scary as he thought? Maybe a Mary-Sue can set him straight.


**AN:** This is by far the most random thing I've ever written. I wasn't even thinking of Sky High, and then it just popped in to my head. This takes an explanation, I guess. See, I was laughing at the Mary-Sue Litmus Test (Google it. Looking it up will be the best thing you've ever done in your life.) and I came upon a part that talked about powers. Then, I read something about this girl that uses her awesomely amazing telekinesis and telepathic stuff to save the day and be awesome, but she's blind/deaf/mute, so she's slightly balanced.

And then, Warren came into my head when I read about how 'Johnny Loner' was only quietly angry because he had an antisocial disorder, but people really thought he was a freak and didn't understand him at all. So, while laughing my ass off, I started thinking about how Warren would react if he came upon my blind/deaf/mute girl that is _such_ a Mary-Sue, it's not even freaking funny.

And this is what happened when I incorporated the rest of Sky High into it.

* * *

Warren Peace was having an understandably bad day. It was caused by several events that he sincerely wished he had no part in.

First, the Hippie and Stronghold broke up on the bus ride up to campus.

Then, they had a lovely yelling match on the front lawn over who Warren was going to side with over their petty quarrel - without asking Warren his opinion, of course.

Over the next three class periods, which he shared with them both (lucky him), Warren participated in being the center of a lover's spat/tug-o-war.

When he finally got two class periods of peace without those idiots, he was joined by Glowstick and Purple Girl, whom were making out. While not being as awkward as he (hadn't) imagined, it only got worse when Popsicle confided in him - thinking he actually cared and wanted to hear about _any _of this - and told him that he had a thing for Purple Girl, too, and they had been secretly going out until today.

He could, obviously, see why Purple Girl had kept whatever 'relationship' they'd had secret - this was _Popsicle_, really? - and he'd thought she might've been able to do better than either of them, but apparently she had low standards.

By the time Lunch rolled around, Warren had a decision to make: either he sat with the fighting idiots, whom, from what he'd heard by the yelling in the hall during a passing period, had not yet made up; _or_ he had to sit with the love triangle.

As Popsicle looked to him pleadingly when he sauntered in the lunch room, he came up with a third option and sat at an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria. While still being able to hear the fighting, he couldn't hear the sound of Purple Girl eating Glowstick's lips, so it was slightly okay.

However, it was certainly _not _okay when some chick came up and sat down across the table from him. He glared over the top of his book at her, wondering if she'd get the hint and leave - seriously, Warren had once wielded a power with these people; they'd been afraid to even come within a twenty foot radius of him but now they'd sit at his table? The Hippie must be softening him up.

When she didn't take the hint and pulled out a book covered in little bumps, two realizations hit Warren that made him very, very frustrated and slightly depressed: One, this girl was blind; two, Warren could not ask her to leave his table because, _hello_, she was _BLIND _and he knew his mother would be even more ashamed of him if he did that.

Besides, she looked so small and frail and pathetic with her glossy white eyes, he doubted even Stretch or Fatty would pick on her.

So, Warren let it slide.

That is, until she opened her mouth. "You know," she said in a voice that didn't quite sound right coming from her - to hardened to be coming from such a small, weak person, "You don't have to take pity on the Blind Girl. I'm not entirely stupid - I'll go if you don't want me to be here."

"No," What had he just said? That wasn't him speaking, surely not! "You can stay. I don't mind, as long as you're not obnoxious."

Warren could not believe he'd just said that. How had those words possibly come out of his mouth? He'd meant them, of course, but he hadn't meant to actually _say_ them _out loud_.

"Mm," the girl seemed to hum, almost smugly.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, but of course, she couldn't see it. He was starting to feel a little angry, now - she comes and sits down at the table he's at, offers to go away, and then sits there smugly because he said she could stay; she was manipulating him. She was very, very crafty, he realized, but what gave her the right to come over and play him? Who did she think she was, coming over here?

"Actually," Blind Chick said, again smug, "This is _my_ table. I sit here everyday, and you sit with your friends way over there. You're invading my space, and I'm allowing you to stay here. And I have a name - it's not 'Blind Chick', although I'm sure my mother would think that was funny."

Warren frowned. Great, he thought sarcastically - all the while knowing she could hear him like he was talking - there's only one mind-reader in the whole place, and he stumbles upon her. Just great. "Well, what is it?" he asked gruffly, not really caring she could hear his rude thoughts. That's what happens when you were a rude person; you just didn't care about being rude anymore, out loud or internally.

"My name? Oh, I'll keep that to myself, Mr. Peace. I don't much like to share."

Dammit, she _was_ smug! She had secrets, and Warren - even though he didn't much care to know about Popsicle's secrets - loathed secrets. It was just the cherry icing on his crappy day. However, then something stopped him. She knew him, and she was a mind-reader. She went to Sky High, where there weren't any mind-readers, save one because they were in general extremely rare and generally villainous, in which cause they would go to the Supervillain school.

How could someone inherit the mind-reading gene? Warren started to think back and mentally go over his mother's generation, searching for any mind-readers. He frowned when he came up with none. It didn't make sense - she couldn't be a mind-reader unless she'd inherited her power from one of her parents.

Unless.. Unless it was a variation, he realized as he remembered a Heroine turned Villainess, the Professor.

Blind Chick looked a little less smug at his realization, but still managed her smug little smile. "Good for you. The Professor is my mother. She's actually retired now, in case you're wondering." She bit into her sandwich, and a piece of lettuce dropped out - or, at least it tried to drop out between the two pieced of bread, but it slipped back up and into the sandwich, right where it had fallen out.

The Professor had almost been worse than Warren's dad. She was into Mind-Control, and took over armies to attack cities like Maxville. However, some Hero stopped her, and then they disappeared. Whenever they were in the History of Supers class, and the Professor was brought up, the Hippie liked to say that it was a romantic end for her; she fell in love with the Hero that caught her, and they ran away together.

Warren had always laughed at that, until now.

As he watched Blind Chick use her hands to read with and eat her sandwich with - well, with her _mind_, he supposed, Warren realized that the Hippie was right.

Magic Man - the Hero that caught her with his telekinetic powers - really _had _fallen in love with the Professor, and their progeny was sitting right before him, eating a ham sandwich with her telekinetic powers and reading a book, all the while reading his mind with her telepathic powers.

_And _she was blind.

Fatty and Stretch didn't leave Blind Chick alone because she was blind, they left her alone because they were scared of her.

Warren sighed. Fatty and Stretch didn't leave _him _alone, and he was scary.

He'd never been out-scaryed before. He felt slightly disappointed in himself and turned to leave, ditching the rest of his classes.

On the bus ride home, Layla sat with Will and pointed to Warren, two seats up from them and across the aisle. "What's up with him?"

"I dunno," Will said, shrugging as he slung an arm around Layla's shoulders like he did everyday. "I guess he's having a bad day."

Two seats up and across the aisle, Warren was seething. Not only had he been out-scaryed, but not to put a cherry on the cherry-flavored icing of his crappy day, the Hippie and Stronghold were back together and were gossiping about him.

Screw having a bad day, Warren was having the shittiest day of his life.


End file.
